Memoirs of A Lost Child
by Strix Keryena
Summary: A young wolf is cruelly snatched onto the streets by fate. She thinks she is the last wolf. Until she finds the pack who wish to find a thing called 'Paradise'. NO MARY SUES! Seriously, I know this sounds like a sueish story, but it's really not.
1. Chapter 1 A history

Chapter one- My Memories 

I don't own Wolf's rain- although I wish I did. xD. Now, here is the history of my character- PLEEAASSEE review. By the way- if you want to see an image of her, search 'Jenna, Balto' in Google.

---------------------------------------------------

One of my first memories is my mother's body slumping over me, protecting me from a man with a gun in his hands. My damp fur plastered to my face, sweating with the heat of mother's body. Then a gunshot, and her body jerked- then went slowly cold. I can still hear that gunshot today if I close my eyes. The man didn't see me, but I was in a fatal position, for I was a helpless pup. Nothing else.

I cried for hours and nobody came. After a day, I lost my voice. I needed milk! But I was still trapped under my beautiful white mother's dead form. Chewing desperately and weakly at the plant my face was pressed into; I felt a sudden burst of energy. That plant was sage- a revitalising herb that gave me the strength to howl miserably.

Luck. I've had it all my life, and if I didn't, then I would have died that. For at that moment, a young girl called Hitomi found me screaming, and gathered me up in her arms, feeding me with milk from her flask. She had been going on a picnic, and had ventured further than she was allowed.

For the next five years, she kept me a secret, feeding me scraps. To her, I was luck herself, and so she named me Lucky. I answered to it, but that was not my name. No, my name was my own. Not Hitomi's. I was eternally grateful to her, for she had ensured that I grew up into a fine adult. For a wolf, I had the strangest colour fur. It was Red, and I had a white face. Sort of like a husky. I was the colour of rust, quite nice looking if I did say so myself. My human illusion had dull pink hair- maybe it was the mixture of red and white from my parents. Who knew?

But Hitomi found out eventually what I really was. I didn't know how she found out. I wasn't the big dog she had thought- I was a fully-fledged wolf, and she was terrified of me. She drove me out, and I was on the streets. I lived rough for a few years, passing myself off as a prostitute in large cities, a hiker in small villages.

I scrounged and stole, charming and threatening for whatever food I could get. After a while, I became talented enough as a thief to become a con artist, working with various gangs. I knew I was a wolf- but humans often mistook me for a husky. So I swallowed my pride, and lived with an old lady. She relied on me completely to protect her, and I did. I was nearly fifteen years of age when my old lady died.

Once again, I was thrust into the cruel alleyways and tunnels of the city, injuring and killing to eat. After a while, I became depressed, and wished desperately to find another wolf. Little did I know how effectively that wish would be granted. It happened the night after I had indulged into a little too much alcohol.


	2. Chapter 2, A meeting

Chapter two- Dear god, it's them!

This is where she meets the characters. Prepare for some biting and snapping. xD.

-------------------------------------------

I awoke blearily, the sun just beginning to rise over the pink horizon. As I got my bearings, I inwardly groaned as I realized where I was. I was in a cold bare alleyway, practically half dead. I still couldn't see properly, and the sun's blinding rays didn't exactly help much with my blinding headache that had suddenly rammed into me.

Then a young, shaggy little brown head was thrust into my face.

"Are you okay?" I jumped back in shock as what looked like a juvenile looked back at me through huge green eyes. If I were the sort that liked kids- I would say he was cute. But I hated kids, and his happy expression was causing me a lot of pain.

"Who the hell are you?" I spat, scrambling to my feet in a most undignified way. He giggled, and smiled. "I'm sorry, my name is Toboe. It's just that we've never seen a female before. A female wolf, I mean" I looked at him weirdly.

"We?" I finally noticed three shadowy figures lurking behind the pup. "Hey, Chibi, where did you go?" A brown one called out playfully. Toboe turned back to him, distressed.

"I am not Chibi. I am Toboe!" A grey male snorted contentiously. The white male stayed back, and did not speak. I shook my head, the headache still hurting like hell.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm Lost" Toboe sighed. "If you're lost- you should come with us. We're going to Paradise!" I rolled my eyes.

"No you idiot, my NAME is Lost. I know exactly where I am" But I didn't. I glanced around quickly, trying to figure out my surroundings.

"No you don't" The brown male pointed out. "Oh yes I do!" I argued back.

"Hey, Toboe's right, you could come with us!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh really. Where are you going?" The white male looked at me quietly. "Paradise" He replied. The brown one spoke up again, wagging his tail.

"I'm Hige, this is Kiba, and this is Tsume" Tsume snorted rudely again.

"Over my dead body is she coming with us" He said, turning his back. "That could be arranged" I snarled back, suddenly angry at him for not wanting me to go. "I'll go" I said to Hige under my breath.

"She'll never keep up" Tsume snorted. "Watch me" I hissed.

Oh deary me. Tsume was RIGHT. My head felt like a dozen workmen had started drilling it, and my leg was hurting from where I had cut it last night. The adrenaline when running so fast made me giddy, but I gritted my teeth and bore it. Even if it was just to prove a point. I ran at the back, next to Toboe, who gave me a sweet little smile, and wiggled his ears a little. I shrugged at him, and ran a little faster. Weird thing was, I was actually enjoying this. Being a part of a pack. Kiba would stop every now and then, sniff the air, and seem to know which way to go. I wondered why he did that. But after we had been running for a day straight, I knew I had to put my foot down.

Toboe had almost fainted, and I was half carrying him. I suggested to him that we stop, and he gave a little, feeble reply. "Noo…. L…Lost.. I'm..m… Fiiiinnnneee" I narrowed my eyes, thoroughly irked by him,

"You may be fine, buy carrying you isn't as easy as it looks. Hey, Kiba! Hige, we need to stop, Toboe's practically passed out!" He gave a grunt of protest. Tsume gave that stupid, contemptuous snort again, and looked directly at me.

"She just wants to rest herself" Anger pulsed through my head, making me a bit dizzy. "You're going the right way for a black eye," I said lowly, growling. He snorted again, and then looked at Toboe. Hige agreed with me, nodding to a cave where we could rest. Kiba didn't say anything, only gave us a frustrated look. It made me sad, although I wasn't sure why. Hige and Toboe curled up next to me when we got in, for warmth, and Toboe murmured sleepily,

"Thank you, Lost"

I grinned. "You need protecting from yourself, Toboe" Tsume gave me a glare, and lay down a few metres from Hige, Toboe and I. Kiba simply gazed out the cave. I felt like going over and saying something nice, but heck. I didn't, mainly because I doubted Kiba would take anything in. He looked so lost, he needed my name instead of his.


End file.
